Ask The Host Club! Let's Have A Tea Party! Sort of
by Genesis Development
Summary: So here the Host Club gets captured by an adorable Teddy Bear, and they are forced to answer questions. Will Kyoya break out the scissors and Fire? Will Honey stop eating cake? Am I insane? Probably my friends, probably. Anyways, rest assured, this is only on a computer so what have you got to loose? Let's Have A Tea Party! Er...sort of...
1. Let's Have A Tea Party! Sort of

Let's Have A Tea Party! Sort of…

Summary: So here the Host Club gets captured by an adorable Teddy Bear, and they are forced to answer questions. Will Kyoya break out the scissors and Fire? Will Honey stop eating cake? Am I insane? Probably my friends, probably. Anyways, rest assured, this is only on a computer so what have you got to loose? Let's Have A Tea Party!

First OHSHC fic, hope I do all right!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Ms. Teddy.

Ms. Teddy: Hello friends who have come to join the host club! I am Tamaki's former Teddy Bear. That's right Honey Senpai you should be very afraid! After all the times you've thrown me down on the floor, I've now mutated into a greens suit wearing Cinnamon Apple scented monster! Don't worry Tamaki, I still like you! You're the only one that was ever nice to me…*sniff*

Honey Senpai: Wahh! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!

Mori Senpai: Mitskuni, you're just making it worse. (carries Honey away)

Tamaki: That's what happened to my teddy bear!

Haruhi: Oh boy, I just wanted to go to the supermarket today.

Kyoya: I've no idea what you mean about scissors and fire in the summary. I'd never resort to such rudimentary methods. How long do you intend to keep us here though? By my calculations the host club is losing profits remaining in your custody.

Hikaru: This is stupid,

Kaoru: It's just a Teddy Bear.

Hikaru: Also,

Kaoru: We don't recall…

Both: That you were ever a girl.

Ms. Teddy: Quiet devils! Gender discrimination shall not be tolerated!

Twins: -.-

Twins: You're an inanimate object…

Ms. Teddy: Mhhhmm, (cough, cough) So now I have kidnapped the Host Club of Ouran Academy! MUAHAHAHAA!I shall have my revenge.

*Powerful Motor Noise*

Renge: STOP RIGHT THERE!

Host Club (hopefully): Renge!

Renge: There needs to be rules or this will get out of hand. I approve of the Teddy Bear driven mad by Honey Senpai's actions though. Good character arch! (Renge Laugh)

Kyoya: Rules, hmmm…I approve of this decision.

Hikaru: Why are you?

Kaoru: Catering to their wishes?

Kyoya: If we have some rules in place, the longer it will take someone to break them. I presume you'll let us out of here if that happens?

Ms. Teddy: Fair enough…(grudgingly)

*Motor disappears*

Twins: So much for being rescued.

Haruhi: I never thought, I'd be trapped in a music room.

Tamaki: It's ok Haruhi, By my life or Death I shall protect you! (prince mode)

Haruhi: That's not really what I meant Senpai…

Honey: Ms. Teddy would you like to have some cake? (innocent)

(glares): Cake will get you no where!

Honey: Wahhh!Takashi!

Mori: …

Rules:

Feel free to ask the host club any question that comes to your moe driven little minds.

Don't torture Renge.

Don't make Haruhi wear a Bunny Suit.

Let's have fun with the Host Club!


	2. Cake Eating Contests and Proposals!

Ch. 2 – Cake Eating Contests, and Proposals!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own Ms. Teddy

Ms. Teddy: Yippee, our first question has arrived!

Kyoya: You, know, there really weren't that many rules in the last chapter…

Ms. Teddy: Shut it glasses!

Kyoya: Glasses?

Twins: So it begins…

Haruhi: Get on with the questions will you?

Ms. Teddy: Er…right. Ok, so first question comes from liznightangel. Lovely name btw, she has quite a few questions for all of you, so lets start from top to bottom.

Mori: Best way to start is always at the beginning.

Ms. Teddy: Thank you Mori. First question is for all of you. "Hosts have you read any of the fanfiction involving yourselves and if so…Do you have a favorite oc you've been paired with?"

Haruhi: I read a couple of them when I do chores at my house. I always find it kind of interesting when they pair me with a girl I suppose.

Tamaki: O.O Daddy says no! Momma!Haruhi says she likes reading dirty things on the internet!

Kyoya: Haruhi is allowed to do what she likes in her free time, we have no control over that…Daddy.

Haruhi: Thanks Kyoya Senpai.

Tamaki: And no…I've never read fanfiction. (cries, and goes into a corner)

Kyoya: That being said…I have read a few to them as they are popular with the guests. I kind of wonder…why do I always get paired with girls that have really dark pasts? I'm not nearly as evil as people think I am.

Ms. Teddy: I disagree.

Honey: Takashi, what's a fanfic?

Mori: …don't read them Mitskuni.

Hikaru: Reading is boring

Kaoru: We don't-

Hikaru: have time for,

Both: Trivial things like that.

Ms. Teddy: Ok, second question. "Kyoya, have you ever considered exposing Haruhi as a dude, and making her a hostess to draw in guys?"

Kyoya: No, this is a host club, not a maid café.

Haruhi: Also, I don't think it should matter if I'm a guy or a girl. I'd still do my job.

Ms. Teddy: Good work ethic, Haruhi! Third question, "Tamaki whose your favorite mlp?"

Tamaki: What's an mlp?

Ms. Teddy: Honestly? I don't know…

*powerful motor*

Renge: Let me explain! Let me! Let me! Let me!

Ms. Teddy: Ok Renge. Please explain what an mlp is!

Renge: MLP stands for another fandom of the name My Little Pony, it's popular with kids, and adult. Fans of the show call themselves "Bronies." Each fan usually has one or more favorite personalities based on their archetypes, and designs. My personal favorite is Pinkie Pie.

*powerful motor disappears*

Ms. Teddy: Of course,

Tamaki: Well, I've never watched the show, so I can't say.

Ms. Teddy: Right, fourth question Hikaru, and Kaoru. "Name one thing you would never share with your twin." I suppose that's really more of a demand than a question.

Hikaru: Girl issues

Kaoru: Girl issues

Ms. Teddy: Well that went down easy. Fifth question…oooh, I like this one. Honey what's the most cake you've eaten without barfing?

Honey: I've never barfed while eating cake! I can eat cake for forever, and forever, and forever!

Ms. Teddy: Ah, ah, ah, not so fast there Loli boy. There's a second part.

Honey (sweatdrops): A second part?

Ms. Teddy(grins evilly): liznightangel also wants to know, "Is there a way to test this theory? You know, make him eat until he pukes…"

Honey: Don't make me hate cake! Please! If I barf cake! I won't be able to eat it ever again! (sobs)

Kyoya: Honey Senpai's stomach is like an infinite black hole. If all the cake he's eaten at the host club is enough to make me worry about budget…let's just say that one's a losing battle.

Ms. Teddy: Fine…(grumbles evil things about Honey Senpai)

Honey Senpai: Yay!

Ms. Teddy: Tamaki, you've got another question. "If you were to propose right now to the girl of your dreams, how would you and what would you say?"

Tamaki: Th-th-that's a private manner between people who love each other! (looks nervously at Haruhi)

Ms. Teddy: None of you are any fun today,

Kyoya: This is what happens when you kidnap people against their will.

Ms. Teddy: (cough, cough) Final questions are coming up. Mori if you could learn another fighting style what would it be? And last, Haruhi what's your favorite sweet?

Mori: Brazillian Jiu Jitsu would be interesting to learn, it's sort of like a mix between Tai Kwon Do, and Judo.

Everyone: O.O

Mori: What?

Haruhi: Chocolates pretty good although I'm also fond of strawberries, and seaweed snacks.

Tamaki: seaweed snacks?

Ms. Teddy: You're an odd one Haruhi…Ok,that's it for this chapter! Leave questions in the reviews for next time!


	3. Instant Coffee and Handcuffs!

Ch.3 - Instant Coffee and Handcuffs!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC. I only own Ms. Teddy.

Ms. Teddy: Ok, Host club we've got another set of questions! More from the lovely liznightangel!

Hikaru: Are you telling us-

Kaoru: That she's the only one-

Both: Interested in this story?

Ms. Teddy: No, I'm not! I'm sure other people are just too shy...or scared...or...or...TAMAKI!

Tamaki: You punks better be nice to my Teddy Bear!

Hikaru: But boss,

Kaoru: That may not be your Teddy Bear.

Kaoru: We said in the first chapter that we don't remember your teddy bear ever wearing suits or being a girl.

Tamaki: It's still a stuffed animal, and it should be loved and adored!

Ms. Teddy: Thank you Tamaki!

Tamaki: Your welcome! It's my job to protect the weak and defenseless.

Haruhi: Weak and defenseless? For just being a teddy bear she somehow managed to keep us all trapped here in order to get her revenge on Honey Senpai.

Ms. Teddy: Haruhi, I thought you liked teddy bears! (sniff)

Haruhi (obliviously): Actually, I'm not really into stuffed animals.

Honey: You think Usa-chan is cute don't you? (holds up bunny rabbit)

Haruhi: He is kinda cute...(looks at Ms. Teddy nervously)

Kyoya: Let's get on with whatever liznightangel has to say _this_ time.

Hikaru: Hey!

Kaoru: Even though we're kidnapped...Can we still get Instant Coffee?

Ms. Teddy: Instant Coffee gives you indigestion. Also, this is a tea party! Not a coffee party!

Twins: Instant Coffee! Instant Coffee! Instant Coffee!

Mori: Questions...

Ms. Teddy: Fine, you both get Instant Coffee at the end of this chapter.

Twins: Yay!

Ms. Teddy: liznightangel says-

"Lemme know if they give u to much trouble, my dad was military intel, i can get a lot of info using duck tape, a car battery, two pieces of wire and hand cuffs." she also adds,

"I have a feeling glasses is glaring or thinks im bluffing."

Kyoya: You know, I'm really starting to hate that nickname.

Honey: liznightangel is dangerous isn't she Takashi?

Mori...yes...

Tamaki: Honey! Mori! What can someone do with duck tape, a car battery, two pieces of wire, and hand cuffs?

Honey: Bad things Tama-chan.

Mori: Bad things.

Haruhi: Can I say something?

Ms. Teddy: What is it Haruhi? (tries to be as cute as Usa - Chan)

Haruhi: I am a little worried about my Dad. If I don't go home, he'll start worrying.

Ms. Teddy: Oh Haruhi you're just so adorable! If you want Haruhi, we'll just kidnap him next chapter!

Haruhi: N-n-no, that's not what I meant!

[Ms. Teddy jumps away]

Haruhi: Geez...this Teddy Bear has the attention span of Tamaki Senpai.

Tamaki: And what is that supposed to mean?!

Haruhi: Nothing Senpai, calm down.

Tamaki: Ms. Teddy! My little girl feels neglected! She thinks that since my attention span is too short, that I don't spend enough time with her in return!

Ms. Teddy: How tragic! (gasps, as both teddy bear and Tamaki fuss over Haruhi)

Haruhi: That's really not what I- Oh, I give up. (throws hands up in the air)

Ms. Teddy: liznightangels first question is "Twins since your both adorable whats one thing your brother likes and u hate and vice versa?"

Hikaru: Did you hear that Kaoru? She thinks we're adorable!

Kaoru: Well you are adorable, Hikaru. Especially when you're sleeping...

Fangirls: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Kaoru: Hikaru likes watermelon, and I hate it when either of us get hurt.

Hikaru: Kaoru likes clarified butter, and I hate it when people lie to us. (glares at Ms. Teddy)

Ms. Teddy: I promise you'll get your instant coffee at the end of the chapter! Next question is..."Male hosts only, if i cuddled you what would u smell like, whats ur scent?"

Tamaki: That's easy, Roses of course! The king of all flowers!

Honey: Strawberry Cake!

Mori: Bamboo...

Kyoya: ...Ice.

Ms. Teddy: Ice doesn't have a smell Kyoya.

Hikaru: We agree with the bear on this one Kyoya Senpai.

Kaoru: You'll have to pick something else.

Kyoya: Chocolate then.

Hikaru: Lemon for me!

Kaoru: Lime for me!

Haruhi: Hey, how come I don't have to smell like something?

Ms. Teddy: Don't be mad Haruhi! This next questions for you! "Haruhi, what's ur fave smell?"

Haruhi: Oh, ok. Mmmmmm...hmmm...(thinks really hard)

Hikaru: Don't tell us,

Kaoru: That you don't know what your favorite scent is?

Kyoya: You whine about not getting a question, and then you don't know the answer? How irresponsible.

Tamaki: Don't pick on my little girl like that Kyoya!

Hikaru: Calm down boss,

Kaoru: Kyoya's just annoyed that he was forced to reveal a fondness for chocolate.

Kyoya: *demon glare*

Twins: O.O

Haruhi: Give me a second...Ok, I got it!

Everyone: What is it?

Haruhi: Coffee!

Hikaru: Of course, Haruhi's always the one buying us our instant coffee in the first place!

Kaoru: Why shouldn't that be her favorite scent?

Honey: I can't believe we didn't think of that before, right Takashi?

Mori: Right.

Tamaki: This has certainly been eventful.

Ms. Teddy: And hopefully will be more exciting next chapter! Twins. Here's your reward! (tosses instant coffee)

Twins: We love you Ms. Teddy!

Ms. Teddy:-.- This really is supposed to be a tea party.

Haruhi: You're not really going to kidnap my dad are you?

Ms. Teddy: ...(walks away)


	4. Kidnapping Ranka and Tamakis a kidnapper

Kidnapping Ranka and Tamaki is kidnapper for a day!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, I only own Ms. Teddy.

"Psst, twins!" Ms. Teddy whispered.

"Here!" Hikaru responded.

"Here!" Kaoru responded.

"Pssst, Tamaki!" Ms. Teddy said next.

"Here! Reporting for duty!" Tamaki leaned down and joined the group.

"Pssst, Mori, Honey!"Ms. Teddy waved over the tall host, and the loli boy.

"Here." Mori said simply.

"We're here!" Honey cheered as he bounced over.

"Shhhhhhhhh!" everyone hissed at him.

"I still hate you…" Ms. Teddy glared at Honey.

"I can see all of you over there!" Haruhi yells.

It was revealed that everyone was hiding in a not-so-inconspicuous corner of the music room at Ouran Hugh School Host Club.

"Ok, gang, our plan of attack is to kidnap Haruhi's father!" Ms. Teddy continued obliviously.

"Boss, remind us why," Hikaru began.

"We're listening to the deranged teddy bear?" Kaoru finished the question.

"Because Haruhi's lonely and wants her daddy!" Tamaki declared.

"I told you all that you didn't really have to kidnap him!" Haruhi's hands were waving around in the air but no one was paying attention.

"Too late, and Kyoya's not stopping us so…" Ms. Teddy rubbed the back of her neck.

"Kyoya senpai help me out here! Why aren't you stopping them?"Haruhi asked. The demon king Kyoya sat typing on his evil computer of death.

"Think about it Haruhi. If they go off and kidnap your father, we might have a chance to escape."

"Oh yeah,"Hikaru hit his fist on the bottom of his hand.

"Didn't think about that did you "crazy?"" Kaoru wagged a finger at the embarrassed teddy bear.

"…Well, we can just use Ranka as hostage!"Ms. Teddy declared proudly.

"I like this game." Hikaru decided.

"Good plan." Kaoru agreed.

"I'm not so sure, Ranka already hates me…" Tmaki promptly started crying.

"That's why we have Honey and Mori as backup. If Tamaki ditches, then we have a plan B. Plus liznightangel has offered to help us if anything go wrong. She's still got her handcuffs and duct tape right liznightangel?"

"Yep! You hosts better behave…" liznightangel pulled out her weapons of distruction and waved them at the badly behaved, rich-boy hosts.

"O.O" that was all of their expressions.

"Kyoya senpai, there's no way I'm letting my father become a hostage!" Haruhi exclaimed after a minute.

"if you insist…I'll just add another million yen to your debt."Kyoya smirked.

"O.o?" that was Haruhi's expression.

"Kyoya senpai, I'm starting to think the bears right and that you are evil." Haruhi said quietly, as the twins snickered.

"I've explained this to you before Haruhi." Kyoya sighed.

"I know, I know, only when it's in your interests to do so." Haruhi grumbled and turned away.

"Ms. Teddy, if I could kindly stay behind and answer a few of the questions while you three are absent would that be all right?" Tamaki asked.

"Of course Tamaki." Ms. Teddy answered her favorite host.

"Mmmmhmmm, For todays event Tamaki will be answering all questions regarding the host club. He is your residential kidnapper during my absence. If any of you try and escape…(glances at Kyoya) then you will be severely punished by liznightangel. Hehehehehe…"Ms. Teddy faded off from the random podium that she'd een standing on because as a bear, she was much too short.

"You bastard…turned the idiot on us."Kyoya said angrily, as he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Hey! So this will be a little tricky with just glasses, me and my darling Haruhi!" Tamaki dramatically hugged Haruhi.

"Tricks? Tricks? You want tricks? We've got tons of them over at the black magic club…why couldn't the black magic club have been kidnapped? We wouldn't have minded at all, we play lots of games at being tied up with string. Heeeeheeeeheee…" Nekozawa appeared out of a hidden passgeway behind a paining in the music room.

"Nekozawa Senpai…I forgot that you know more hidden passageways than anyone. Care to help us out? We'll compensate you of course." Kyoya saw an opportunity to escape.

"Nekozawa don't listen to glasses!"liznightangel commanded from her chair of power.

"Well, if you really want to know my payment..." Nekozawa whispered something (a bit dirty) in Kyoya's ear.

"O.O on second thought it would be highly unethical, to sacrifice any of our guests to your club…activities." Kyoya said politely.

"…" Nekozawa glared at Kyoya and began playing with his puppet Belzenaaf

"Ohoohohohohoho…" a distant laugh from Renge was heard.

*powerful motor*

"Yes, yes this is just what I wanted more drama, a kidnapping, and…wait a second where's Ms. Teddy?" Renge spoke through the microphone.

"Ms. Teddy's out for today, it's just and Nekozawa for now." Tamaki whispered seductively. Renge glared at the prince since he was never one of her favorite hosts.

"I still don't approve of any of this." Haruhi chuckled.

"So you didn't forget about me!" Nekozawa declared.

"Ok, I'll just hang around a bit for questions I guess…" Renge put down her microphone and looked disappointed.

"Oh, and Kyoya! You're not supposed to be finding an escape route!" Tamaki shouted as he still held onto Haruhi.

"-.- Senpai please let go of me." Haruhi said bluntly.

"But how could I leave you alone with the evil demon king?!" Tamak became overprotective again.

"So _that's_ the reason you stayed behind?" Haruhi pretended to be mad, but was secretly pleased.

"…heheheheh." Tamaki pretended not to listen.

"First questions are from Dorkasoras777. They want to know "Hosts, Where would you take Haruhi on a date out?" I think that's a lovely question my dear! In the absence of the other hosts today, I'll happily answer this." Tamaki pointed to himself proudly as roses began swirling around him.

"Look at what you've done! I hope you're happy with yourself Dorkasoras777." Haruhi reprimanded.

"Tamaki's Mind Theater": An old theater curtain pulls back as a video reel with Tamaki's loving narration.

"I would choose a luxury motor tour through Europe. We'd buy some clothes in Italy, and France, visit my family, and then settle down in a lovely mansion covered in Roses where Haruhi could live like a princess the rest of her life!" he declared dramatically.

"How romantic!" Renge squealed.

"I believe the question was for a date, not your marriage plans." Kyoya pushed his glass up his nose.

"Kyoya you just don't understand. The motor tour would be a date, then I would propose to her, and obviously she'd say yes, then the rest would be happily ever after!" Tamaki pouted, crossing his arms in a childlike manner.

"Senpai, whatever fantasy you're still in. Get out of it…" Haruhi hit Tamaki lightly on the head.

"Well, I'm not sure about the whole gay "princess thing." However, I'd take Haruhi to play some video games!" Renge grinned. Haruhi shivered remembering the last time she'd been forced to play the dating sims at Renge's house.

"…maybe an amusement park. Nope, movie theater. Then I can get away with not talking." Kyoya decided.

"Senpai, you really are self-serving aren't you?" Haruhi asked. Kyoya wisely chose not to answer.

"I would take Haruhi to an underground rock and roll concert! There's lots of darkness, and people wearing black clothes, and vampires…" Nekozawa crouched back into his dark corner.

" Nekozawa senpai, you're into that stuff?" Haruhi had no idea Nekozawa liked vampires.

"…I'm not into the vampires. I'm just saying they're _there._ They can be a bit too uh…sparkly for my tastes though." Nekozawa shivered a few times, remembering the disastrous bright lights the sparkly vampires had brought into the concert.

"Next question, also from Dorkasoras777 "if you could dare anyone in the host club to do some thing what would it be? Oh and this is for all the host club members." Haruhi, that means you to." Tamaki grinned.

"Alright. Normally, I'd dare Mori to say more than three sentences, but he's not here. So, Renge!" Haruhi called.

"Anything for you Haruhi!" Renge declared. Tamaki ignored this.

"Well then, I dare you not do anything fangirl-ish till the end of the chapter." Haruhi smirked to herself, thinking she would get some peace and quiet.

"O.O Fine! Then I dare you to…to…kiss Tamaki!" Renge said proudly, as Haruhi's face went white for a moment.

"YAY!" The host club king cheered wildly, thinking this was his lucky day.

Everyone present leans forward…

Haruhi *pecks him on the cheek*

"o.O" was Tamaki's expression.

"O.o?" was Nekozawa's expression.

"…I expected as much." said glasses.

"That wasn't a kiss!" Renge yelled.

"You didn't say in what degree it had to be!" Haruhi pointed out.

"fine." Renge huffed.

"Tamaki I dare you to not say anything stupid." Nekozawa smirked as he took out Belzenaaf,

"deal!" Tamaki stupidly agreed to this.

"dare failed." Kyoya decided.

"Oh what are the consequences if we fail our dares?" Renge said nervously wondering how long she could really stop herself from crushing on Haruhi.

"it didn't say on the questions. Kyoya? Who are you going to dare?" Tamaki waved it away.

"no one if I'm not directly obligated to." Kyoya went back to typing on his computer.

"Fine…next set of questions…" Tamaki cleared his throat.

All the hosts and Ms. Teddy burst through the door panting. They carry a large black body bag to the middle of the floor and set it on Honey Senpai's naptime bed.

"Please tell me you didn't…" Haruhi looked at the black bag.

"They did,"

"What's in the bag?" Nekozawa crept slowly close to it.

"I'm not sure I want to know…" Renge covered her arms.

"Hey, when did Nekozawa show up?" the twins grinned thinking of the fun they could have with him.

Nekozawa remembers the flashlight incident, and scuttled away into a dark, dark corner of the music room.

"Ok, Haruhi we've got your dad for you! Twins unzip the bag!" Ms. Teddy cheered proudly.

"Roger!" Hikaru darted forward, before leaping onto the bag.

"That!" Kaoru did the same as Hikaru.

Twins unzip bag to reveal tons of Ranka's tranny outfits and costumes.

Nekozawa screamed at all the bright colors, and ran out of the music room.

"Wait a second, if those are his costumes then where's my dad?" Haruhi asked.

*Ranka bursts through the doors of the music room which Ms. Teddy quickly locks*

"HARUUUUHIIII! Your daddy was so worried about you when you didn't come home last night. Luckily your friends and this adorable teddy bear explained what's going on." Ranka said adoringly, as he hugged Haruhi _very_ tightly.

"You're fine with being kidnapped dad? That teddy bear isn't adorable either…" Haruhi tried wiggling out of her dad's hug.

"Haruhi how could you say that about me! You like Usa chan don't you? Why don't you like me?" Ms. Teddy pouted.

"I like you just fine. I just like Usa-Chan better." Haruhi shrugged.

"YAYYY! Usa –chan's adorable right Takashi?" The evil loli boy sneakily said that Ms. Teddy wasn't adorable.

"right." was all Mori said.

Ms. Teddy cries and glares at the same time.

"And they're all back…" Kyoya sighed.

"Oh, I missed you so much Haruhi!" Tamaki declared.

"Ms. Teddy! Ms. Teddy! Kyoya tried to escape!" liznightangel told the crying teddy bear. Eager at the thought of punishing the demon king with bad sleeping habits, Ms. Teddy stopped crying.

"Oh, well then feel free to punish him and only let him speak to answer questions." Ms. Teddy crossed her arms.

"Wait! I didn't!" Kyoya tried defending himself as he was dragged away from his computer.

Liznight angel ties up Kyoya using military knots, and duct tape

"Unfortunately, I'm rather tired from the escapades of capturing Ranka, and keeping the hosts here under control. We will happily answer as many questions as we can next chapter!"

"Save us!" all the hosts yelled.

"Please review, and leave more questions in the comments sections! Shoutout ot liznightangel, and Dorkasoras777! Follow me on twitter for updates and tweets. Oh, and twitter link is in my profile!" Ms. teddy shouted over the struggle.


	5. Author's Note! Format changing!

Ok, so I've been on this site for a while now, and I totally forgot that script format isn't allowed. My story is not an interactive (choose your own) story. I choose the stories and or (peoples) I wish to include in them. I included liznightangel slightly, because she offered to help. Also it was a treat because she was my first reviewer.

Thank you catspats31. I recognize that you are trying to help me from getting my story reported, and I appreciate the help! However, due to consideration for some of the people who read this story, I am not completely deleting it, and then re-uploading it. I am also not requesting that they PM me with questions for the hosts. I have seen in many other fanfictions that they do just fine having those in the comments. I also checked the rules, and rules say I'm good to go. However, if I am continued to be badgered about this by anyone who is not a direct admin, then that person will be reported, blocked, and in my book considered a troll. I do try to listen to all criticisms, provided they have an actual base. I will re-format my latest story chapter, and other chapters like it in the future. I am unfortunately very busy at the moment, and don't know how much time I have to go back and re-format absolutely everything.

Also I never said anywhere directly that this was a "Q&A" I said you could ask them questions, and they might be included. I unlawfully kidnapped the host club of my own accord, but there are no legal ramifications for this in the real world. This story is (supposed to be) a tea party. If necessary though I will change the title. However...honestly, how many Harry Potter Q&A's or Doctor Who Q&A's have there been?

catspats31. Future advice: if you truly wish to help out an author and not ruin their credibility among their community by posting publicly in the comments section...as you pointed out, PM is a thing you can use to avoid this.

In addition, I checked out your profile. I have some extra advice. The admins do take care of this stuff, and it's not your job. If I forget something by accident (which happens from time to time lol) I've always received a courteous reminder, and I've always adhered to it.

This is the best I can do at the moment, so I hope you can all "bear" (pun intended) with me!

This is not an invitation for a lengthy conversation catspats31. I am merely trying to be courteous and not shout profanities at you, as there is some basis in your comment. Any further questions you refuse to PM me about, and you can remove yourself from the public comments section if you please. I am very, very busy at the moment (top secret work).

thanks for tuning in! Next update won't be till next week. Keep sending in questions if you like! PM me if you must...

oh, and follow the bear on twitter if you like for updates and such! Twitter profile info is in my profile page!


	6. Greetings to new guests!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or anything else like Barney, etc. I only own Ms. Teddy and the plot!

"Hey! Welcome back Everybody!" Ms. Teddy jumps up cheerfully.

"We're having a wonderful time asking the host club questions and-"

"Let me out of here! Let me out!" Kyoya interrupts by thrashing around with his arms tied up by liznightangel.

"Teddy, you forgot" Hikaru pointed over to Kyoya.

"That the shadow king is still tied up!" Kaoru finished for his brother.

"Tied up! Tied up!" Honey cheered as he swung Usa around.

Mori *laughs*

"Well he tried to escape..." Ms. Teddy avoids the demon kings eyes.

"I don't know why he's pretty efficient and useful isn't he?" Ranka looks at Kyoya with sympathy, thankful for the updates on Haruhi.

"Kyoya senpai might be evil dad." Haruhi adds in.

"We should make him listen to Barney music!" liznightangel cheerfully suggests.

"No, no, don't want to kill brain cells do we?" Ms. Teddy saves Kyoya from suffering that indignation.

"Thank god!" Kyoya calms down.

"I think he's been tied up enough though, don't you?" the twins ask.

"Awwwww, but I'm having fun!" Ms. Teddy whines.

"You're supposed to be getting revenge on Honey Senpai not Kyoya." The twins point out.

"Alright, alright,"

*liznightangel unties Kyoya reluctantly*

"Murder...that...bear." Kyoya gets out slowly before heading over to his computer.

Everybody: O.O!

"Questions" Mori reminded everybody.

"Ok, first set is from Proudhollow! Wants to be called blue for short. Ready? Here we go..." Ms. Teddy clears her throat to read questions.

"If you had to pick the other hosts to be in a team for an unspecified task who would it be?" Ms. Teddy decides to questions first,

"I'd pick Honey, Mori, and Hikaru to be in a group! And we'd do something like sports!" Tamaki declared.

"Is this because you think Haruhi, Kaoru, and I would fail?" Kyoya glares at the blonde prince of nothing.

"Er...well..." Tamaki dodges Kyoyas question terribly.

"Fine then, I'd pick Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Haruhi." Kyoya decides.

"Why?" the twins ask him.

"So we could outsmart him of course." Kyoya points to Tamaki whose face has suddenly gone very white.

"Add me! Add me!" Ranka shouts.

"And Ranka..." Kyoya sighs.

"Yayy! I get to be on a team with my darling daughter!" Ranka hugs Haruhi swinging her from side to side.

"Well I'd pick Takashi! and Hika chan and Kao chan!" Honey said happily.

"Why's that honey senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Because people shouldn't be separated!" Honey decided.

"That's a good way of thinking about that. Ok, I'd pick Tamaki senpai, Mori senpai, and Kyoya senpai!" Haruhi decided.

"Haruhi you wouldn't pick your own father?" Ranka gasps.

"Sorry dad," Haurhi shakes her head annoyed from all the hugging.

"Yayyy! Haruhi picked me!" Tamaki shouts and lunges at Haruhi, but Ranka smacks him away.

"Stay away from my daughter you womanizer! No doubt it was your idea that I got kidnapped!" Ranka declares angrily.

"Ms. Teddy, why'd you have to kidnap Haruhi's father? He's just going to keep hating me! He thinks I kidnapped him!" Tamaki cries.

*is ignored by Ms. Teddy*

"Why pick those three Haruhi? Why not us?" the twins point to themselves.

"Well, if it's a sport they are all taller than me, so they have a better chance of winning!" Haruhi points out.

"I'd pick Haruhi and Honey." Mori says, causing all the hosts to look at him.

"Why?" Kyoya looked up from his computer.

"Cake eating contest." Mori says simply.

All of the hosts started laughing.

"I'd pick, Kaoru." Hikaru points to his brother.

'I'd pick Hikaru." Kaoru points to his brother.

They wrap each other in a loving embrace.

"It doesn't matter what kind of activity we do so long as it's together..."

Fangirls: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!The Brotherly love act!

"Those two are handling these questions extremely well, don't you think Tamaki senpai?" Haruhi asks Tamaki.

"Yeah I guess they are, well...good for them?" Tamaki asks.

"Next question! Next question!" Ms. Teddy decides.

"Proudhallows also has three more questions. Apart from the blond king of nothing..." Tamaki goes into the corner and cries.

"Wait I didn't say it was you!" Ms. Teddy shouts and continues reading the question.

"Oh, guess it is...sorry Tamaki!" Ms. Teddy shouts. Tamaki starts growing mushrooms.

"Haruhi which one of the hosts would you want date?" Ms. Teddy and all the other hosts look at her, even Tamaki.

"Um, Kyoya Senpai I guess." Haruhi shrugs.

"Why me?" Kyoya asks, not looking interested.

"Well, Kyoya senpais smart, and reliable. Also he'd be handy to have around the house to keep track of bills and such!" Haruhi says happily.

"She just sees me as an accountant?" Kyoya slumps against the wall and covers his face as a dark shadow looms over him.

"That's what you get shadow king!" liznightangel laughs as she runs away.

"Third question. All hosts choose seperately..." Ms. Teddy trails off and hands the paper to Kyoya.

"Unfortunately we are unable to answer this as we do not condone any of our hosts to be involved in violence!" Quickly recovered.

"Fourth question. "Honey if you had to which host would you chose to replace mori?" Ms. Teddy asks glaring at the Loli boy.

"B-b-but I don't want to replace Takashi!" Honey wails.

"Choose!" Ms. Teddy commands.

"I'd never replace Takashi, never, ever! Right Takashi?" looks at Mori.

"Yeah." Mori decides.

Fangirls: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!So cute!

"That was a tererible answer, but I got to have you tortured a bit. The last request was for Proudhollow to steal Usa-chan and paint her blue... I may be a psychopath but I'm not rude. Usa-chan was handmade for Honey by his dead grandmother. Even I'm not that diabolical." Ms. Teddy admits.

"Thank you Ms. Teddy I promise I'll never throw you down on the ground ever again!" Honey senpai hugs Ms. Teddy, grateful for having Usa-chan saved.

"Let's all have tea!" Ms. Teddy happily brings out , cake, tea, and instant coffee.

"Yayyy!" Everyone cheers.

"Until next time friends! While the hosts are happily devouring their reward for a pleasant chapter, I am preparing more content for the next one. Please continue to review, follow, and fav so that we will have encouragement! Thanks again to all you lovely readers, and I'm sorry I wasn't able to get to absolutely every single question today, but I will try to answer the rest tomorrow if I can!" Ms. Teddy bows.


	7. A friendly chapter! Halloween is coming!

Summary: Hi guys, I swear I'm trying to update this as quickly as I can, but I'm also running a Doctor Who fic which takes a considerable amount of time as well. My own fault I suppose, this is why people say "do one fanfiction Ms. Teddy" but do I listen? Nope. Anyways here you go! A friendly little chapter to cheer up your day! Also, if you'd like to follow me on twitter my twitter info is in my profile here on fanfiction. Leave questions in the review, comment, follow, favorite for updates, and enjoy the story!

Characters accepting questions:

Tamaki

Haruhi

Kyoya

Twins

Honey

Mori

Renge

Nekozawa

Ranka

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, I only own Ms. Teddy.

"Ok let's get these questions started!" Ms. Teddy shouts.

"You seem chipper today." Tamaki notices.

"Oh, it was just soo exciting last chapter! I'm sure Kyoya's never been kidnapped like that before!" Ms. Teddy grins evilly.

"Ms. Teddy do you want some cake?" Honey asks.

"No!" Ms. Teddy runs and hides behind Tamaki.

"It's poisoned, I know it's poisoned. He's trying to kill me Tamaki!" Ms. Teddy whines.

"Why does everyone hate my teddy bear!" Tamaki cries, offering little help.

"You do know that my family runs a private police force." Kyoya threatens.

"Well, they can't very well barge into the school can they?" Ms. Teddy counters.

"I'd never poison cake! I love it to much!" Honey smiles.

"I suppose everyone's happy since the actual tea party last chapter." Haruhi shrugs.

"We liked the hazlenut instant coffee." Hikaru says staring off into space.

"Yeah, it was sweeter than regular instant coffee." Kaoru agrees.

"Ah." Mori says.

"First set of questions are from MissVladanna. Thanks for writing in! I think I'm in luck today because the hosts seem a bit calm. Must be the fall weather. What is the weirdest dream you have ever had? Her second question is, Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"Isn't that second question-" Hikaru starts,

"From Alice in Wonderland?" Kaoru finishes.

"Yes, I believe so." Ms. Teddy answers.

"Well then, it's not necessary to answer it is it?" Kyoya chimes in.

"Shut it shadow king!" Ms. Teddy shouts.

"Here we go..." Haruhi rolls her eyes.

"OHohoohohohohohoho!" Renge's laugh is heard.

Everyone *freezes*

*powerful motor noise*

"I can't believe I wasn't here when Kyoya got kidnapped!" Renge shouts.

"Not my fault." Ms. Teddy walks away.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!Kidnap him again!" Renge demands.

"First question hosts," Ms. Teddy reminds everybody.

"Dreaming that Haruhi's home wold be a hovel! That was the most terrifying..." Tamaki shivers, and gets punched up into the air by Ranka.

"How dare you call my house a hovel!" Ranka shouts out Tamaki.

"Guess we know what's going on there, Haruhi?" Ms. Teddy turns to the brown-haired host.

"I did have a dream once where everyone was in Wonderland. Bit creepy that MissVladanna seems to know about that." Haruhi shrugs.

"My only dreams are of you Kaoru..." Hikaru says lovingly to his brother.

"Me to, Hikaru..." Kaoru says gently.

"Although, I do know that Kaoru has really weird dreams. I remember one time he woke up shouting somehting about how I was the Prince, and he was Cinderella."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru glares.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I couldn't help it. Of course I don't mind being your prince..." Hikaru smiles.

Fangirls: The Brotherly love act!

Ms. Teddy: You aren't working here, you're being kidnapped.

"Those guys are just too much for me sometimes." Haruhi sighs.

"Yeah." Mori agrees.

"Am I too much sometimes Takashi?" Honey asks cutely.

"..." Mori chooses not to answer.

"Let see, next we have a guest requesting truth and dare. We already did that I think...so...Ah, here we go! After she left when Kyoya was finished being kidnapped liznightangel has a few questions." Ms. Teddy grins.

All the hosts shiver in fear, remembering what happened to Kyoya last time.

"Guys, if you could be any creature of myth, what would you be?" Ms. Teddy asks. All the hosts sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness -" Hikaru sighs.

"We thought it was going to be something weird." Kaoru and Hikaru say at the same time.

"liznightangel scares us doesn't she Takashi?" Honey asks holding up Usa-chan.

"Eh," Mori shrugs.

"That's right liznightangel never actually did anything to you did she Mori?" Kyoya asks. Mori nods.

"I'd be a kingly Phoenix!" Tamaki actually answers the questions.

"I'd be a fairy!" Honey cheers.

"Basilisk." Kyoya glares.

"A snake, suits you." Ms. Teddy says, and quickly runs away from the shadow/demon king.

"Wood sprite." Mori answers.

"A witch!" Haruhi answers, everyone looks at Haruhi.

"Why a witch?" both the twins ask.

"Because witch's are always cleaning, it sure would be easier to get chores done with a magic wand!" Haruhi grins.

"Oh my darling daughter is so self-sacrificing, she's always thinking of her father's happiness. I'm just so proud of her!" Ranka swings Haruhi from side to side.

"I only said that because Halloween's coming up dad." Haruhi points out. Ranka lets her go with a disappointed sigh.

"It's a good thing I brought all my tranny costumes!" Ranka points to the black bag full of dresses, and other accessories.

"Kaoru would you be Cinderella, and I could be your prince?" Hikaru asks.

"Sure!" Kaoru agrees. All the fangirls look at the two of them in appreciation.

"You're right Haruhi, Halloween is surely coming up! I guess I'll have to prepare something extra special for that! Until next time guys, send in questions in the review section for Halloween!"


	8. Super Duper Halloween!

Super Duper Halloween!

Summary: Sorry for the minimal updates, will be back updating regularly after this week. Always get busy during Halloween. Follow me on twitter for additional updates. Info for my twitter page is in my profile page. Review, follow, and favorite to your heart's content! This story wouldn't be here without you guys, you're the best readers ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, and I wish I did.

"Hello! And welcome back to a lovely time with the host club!" Ms. Teddy greets everyone.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkins scream in the dead of night!" Hikaru and Kaoru started singing.

"Those two are going to give me a headache…" Haruhi groaned.

"But its Halloween!" The twins circled around her.

"Does it have to be that song?" Haruhi asks.

"Yes!" The twins grin.

"So, welcome to our super duper scary Halloween chapter! I've had some help from the black magic club, setting up the Host Club Room." Ms. Teddy grins.

"Oh how wonderful! Everyone in our school is working together to create lovely decorations. Um, I don't see any decorations in the music room…" Tamaki notices as he looks around.

"It's alright Tamaki, I've come up with something better!" Ms. Teddy cheers.

"Takashi where is that song from?" Honey asks Mori.

"From a movie." Mori answers.

"Ok!" Honey tries to offer Ms. Teddy cake again.

"It's Halloween Honey! We eat candy on Halloween!" Ms. Teddy yells.

"Poor Honey, he's not going to win that bear over is he?" Haruhi sighs.

"He shouldn't have thrown it down on the floor so many times! It was my teddy bear!" Tamaki wails.

"If that even is your teddy bear boss…" Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"I hate to interrupt, but I do wonder the same thing as Tamaki, where are all our decorations coming from?" Kyoya asks.

"The guests." Ms. Teddy answers, as she snaps her fingers. Nekozawa appears with a line of the host club guests all dressed in super duper scary. Nekozawa is dressed as Kaneki Ken from Tokyo Ghoul, and Renge is dressed as Rize Kamishiro from Tokyo Ghoul.

"Behold my scare actors!" Ms. Teddy declares.

"All of you will attempt to go about your regular host club day, answering questions and so forth, but one of these guests might scare you…" Ms. Teddy laughs.

"This plan is perfect! It's just what the host club needs!" Renge declares, laughing.

"Renge? You're going along with this?" Kyoya asks the host club manager.

"It's perfect really! The host club goes about their daily questions, and…WHAM!" Renge screams at Honey, as Honey cowers holding Usa-chan.

"We scare you!" Renge laughs.

"It seems quite risky, but we are saving on decoration money, so I'll approve." Kyoya waves his hand.

"You are not in charge here Kyoya!" Ms. Teddy argues with the demon/shadow king.

" Where's the money coming from to fund these stories?" Kyoya asks.

"…." Ms. Teddy doesn't answer.

"Scaryyy…." Honey points at a costume of one of the guests who burst out crying.

"Mitskuni," Mori reprimands him.

"The bear told us we all had to make extra scary costumes, and that if we did you would love us more! I'm sorry Honey!" The guest is dressed as Loke from Fairy Tale (even though it's a girl, the costume looks wrongly sized).

"Ahhh!" Honey screams.

"With that out of the way, let's begin our questions…we're starting off today with some from liznightangel. If you guys could be a character in a Disney Princess movie who would it be?"

"Well that's easy! With my flowing red hair, I'd be Ariel!" Renge says right away.

"No you wouldn't." The twins answer her.

"I think Haruhi would be a great Alice!" Honey says.

"Alice isn't a Disney princess Mitskuni…" Mori says.

"Oh, well then who would you be Takashi?"

"Aladdin." Mori answers.

"Can I be Wendy from Peter Pan?" Honey asks next.

"Not a princess either. You should be, Rapunzel from Tangled." Mori decides.

"Cross dressing yay! Can't Haru-chan be Alice anyways?" Honey asks.

"Grrrrrrrrrr…" One of the guests disguised as a Shinigami scares Honey.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" he screams, and cowers in the corner.

"Interesting that you say that Honey senpai…hmmm, I've never been a fan of Princess movies, so I don't know who I'd be. Don't princesses have to have a prince?" Haruhi laughs.

"I'd be prince Charming and Haruhi would be Cinderella!" Tamaki declares.

"We'd cross dress and be Anna and Elsa from Frozen!" The twins say.

"I can help you boys with that costume!" Ranka grins, as him and the twins high-five each other.

"I'll help you to Honey – Senpai…" Ranka offers.

"Yayyy!" Honey cheers.

"Scary, scary, so much fun on Halloween…" Nekozawa says, before disappearing.

"Interesting development…" Kyoya notes.

"Eh…Kyoya senpai who would you be?" Ms. Teddy asks to afraid to have one of the guests scare the shadow king.

"hmmm…as long as it's from a Princess movie I'm good right?" Kyoya asks.

"Right!" Ms. Teddy nods happily.

"Maleficent." Kyoya socks everyone.

'Why Maleficent?" The twins dare to ask.

"Cross dressing seems to be a popular thing, and everyone keeps calling me shadow king or demon king, so Maleficent would be a logical choice." Kyoya concludes.

"Ok…up next we have a set of questions from sally1821 Haruhi who do you like better, Hikaru or Kaoru? Mori, what is your favorite sweet? Haruhi, what kind of law practice are you doing: examples are Abuse, Murder, etc." Ms. Teddy blinks at Haruhi innocently.

"Both the twins are equally mischevious, so I like them about the same. Law practice? I'm most interested in making sure that people are happy." Haruhi smiles.

"Oh my little girl is so adorable!" Ranka beats Tamaki to hugging Haruhi.

"Ooooooooooooooooooh" A person dressed as a mummy interrupts, scaring Ranka and Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we thought stuff like that didn't scare you." Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Not if it's just standing there, but when it's all sudden like that." Haruhi shivers.

"Ok, so Mori what is your favorite sweet?" Ms. Teddy asks.

"Black Licorice." Mori answers.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww," all the guests and the Host Club say.

"All right everyone that's all we have time for, for this chapter! We'll get through more questions on the next update! Keep sending them in!" Ms. Teddy waves goodbye.


	9. After The Super Duper Halloween Party!

After The Super Duper Halloween Scaring Party!

As always review, follow, and fav. Please leave more questions! Or there can't be more chapters! You guys are the best group of readers ever because you're all so nice! If there are more questions (hint hint) I'll do an extra chapter update. Two chapters, in one week. Of proper lengths.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I only own Ms. Teddy.

"Here Honey would you like some leftover Halloween candy?" Ms. Teddy offers Honey who looks at her suspiciously…

"Ok sure!" The boy – loli takes the candy and wonders if it poisoned.

"Hey Boss!" Hikaru whispers to Tamaki.

"What is it now?" Tamaki groans.

"Honey and Ms. Teddy are getting along, look!" Kaoru points at Honey who ate the candy and is very happy that it isn't poisoned.

"Progress! We are making Progress! At long last!" Tamaki sighs. Even Tamaki is taking a toll from being cooped up in the same place for so long.

"Pssst, Ms. Teddy!" Haruhi calls the bear over.

"Yes Haruhi?" Ms. Teddy asks smiling.

"Why are you giving Honey senpai candy? Is it poisoned?" Haruhi wonders.

"No, the guests left behind so much yesterday, and I'm kind of exhausted so…" Ms. Teddy shrugs.

"Where's Kyoya?" Mori asks watching Mitskuni eat the candy.

"Want some candy Takashi?" Honey asks Mori.

"Sure," Mori takes a piece of black licorice.

"IF THAT SHADOW KING ESCAPED I'LL NEVER LET HIM BE UNTIED EVER AGAIN!" Ms. Teddy yells, startling Kyoya who has fallen asleep at his computer.

"What about Nekozawa and Renge, and Ranka?" Kyoya asks glaring at the Teddy bear while Ms. Teddy melts into a pile of fuzz.

"What about them?" Ms. Teddy winces.

"Why aren't you concerned where they are?" Kyoya specifies.

"Let's get down to some questions shall we?" Ms. Teddy laughs nervously…

"Really? I do wonder why you're sticking around myself, since it is now clear that you are capable of forgiving Honey senpai…" Tamaki muses.

"This candy is yummy!" Honey eats a strawberry flavored bonbon.

"These questions are from Dorkasoras777…For Haruhi, if you had to go into the most scariest haunted house who would you take? For Miss teddy why are you wearing a teddy bear suite? For Kyoya, keep going strong don't give up I just know you'll find a way out!" Ms. Teddy grumbles about the unfair support that the shadow king has been given.

"I am wearing a bear suit because I transcend gender!" Ms. Teddy yells.

"Technically my family does run a private police force…I just choose not to enforce it." Kyoya responds.

"The scariest haunted house huh?" Everyone waits for Haruhi's answer.

"Tamaki!" she says as Tamaki weeps tears of joy.

"Haruhi, why would you take-" Hikaru begins.

"The boss and not us?" Kaoru finishes.

"He's such a scaredy cat his reactions would be the best!" Haruhi says obliviously, as Tamaki cries tears of never ending sadness.

"Why Haruhi? Why do you have to be so mean to your daddy?" Tamaki complains.

"I think if Haru-chan's dad was here Tama-chan would be being beat up right now, don't you think Takashi?" Honey asks Mori.

"Yeah." Mori answers.

"Did you just threaten me?" Tamaki asks a smiling Honey and Mori who are picking through an in-realistic and large pile of Halloween candy.

"And the second set of questions are for Nekozawa and Renge who are recovering from yesterday's scare fest, so I think we'll cover those next chapter. Bye bye for now everyone!" Ms. Teddy waves.


	10. Goodbye time!

Sorry guys, but I will be ending this fanfic. I just have too much stuff to do at the moment. Doctor's appointments and whatnot blah...Besides Ms. Teddy and Honey are getting along and sharing Halloween candy now so you know they are in a good place!

I'M SORRRY FOR ENDING THE FANFIC FOR THOSE THAT ENJOY IT!

Note: in a few weeks and when things calm down again, I might start a Harry Potter fic (not a q&a). Doctor Fic is still continuing, but is the only one I can manage to regularly update at the moment. Also have been considering doing a youtube channel, so that might be a thing in the works...

Stay tuned! Also if you follow me on twitter you can have other updates for my other projects and stuffy stuff that's going on. Twitter account info is in my profile page here on fanfiction!


End file.
